Zutara Week 2013
by forever-taken
Summary: My first Zutara week! I'm so excited! I'd love feedback on anything I post. Themes are Calor, Euphoria, Voices, Gravity, Bound, Soothe, and Spark. I do not own any characters, all rights to Nickelodeon.
1. Calor

Katara watches the two benders move gracefully from form to form. Aang incorporates more waterbendering into gestures, so it's full of fluid hand gestures. Zuko, on the other hand, is all chops, slices, and kicks. Katara can't take her eyes off of him. His chest ripples as he deflects a wave Aang sent forward and Katara feels sweat beading on her back. She crosses her ankles and clenches her fists, watching them fight in the palace training grounds. Aang came to visit to two for some questions about rebuilding in the colonies, but of course he and Zuko had to practice. Not that Katara minded, she, of course, got to watch. Zuko kicked high in the air, his leg swinging dangerously close to Aang's face. Katara bit down on her lip and pressed her legs together. Aang tried to swing whips out at Zuko, but he deflected the blow with one arm and swung out with his other arm, bringing an arcing crash of flames down on him. Katara gaped at the veins dancing along his biceps and she gulped hard.

Aang laughed and bowed to Zuko, "Sifu Hotpants." Zuko smirked, but that was look that changed completely when Katara stood, "My turn." Aang waved his hand and turned to go, "I can't. I have to feed Appa and be on my way. Thanks, guys." He floated off on an air scooter and Katara watched him leave, "Too bad I didn't want to fight Aang." Zuko shook his head, smiling, "You know I don't hold back with you." She raised her hands, summoning her element, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Zuko took his stance and smirked, ignoring the hair falling from his topknot, "On the count of three. One, two-" Katara rushed forward with a wave, "Three!" He dodged and punched towards where she stood. A wall rose and steam crackled in the air. Katara skated on ice across to Zuko and tried to catch his feet in the rapidly spreading ice. Instead, he sent out whips of fire to disrupt her path and Katara jumped to avoid them. She rolled across the concrete, feeling scrapes rise along her arms and legs. Zuko froze, "Katara, I'm so sorry are you al-" He was knocked off his feet by a blast of water straight to his chest. Together they clashed, sending steam hissing into the sky until the air was so clouded neither could see the other. Katara breathed heavily, looking about for Zuko. She heard a small crack to her right and she sent a whip out and heard a yelp. Zuko barreled over to where she stood and Katara tackled him to the ground.

He lay beneath her and ice locked around his limbs, encasing him to the dirt. Zuko shuddered when she leaned back on his lap and his eyes grew dark. Katara leaned down and her breath ghosted across his skin, "I win." Zuko made to speak, but she rolled her hips against his groin and it turned into a low growl. Her legs slid down on either side and he could feel her heaving chest brushing his own. "I think I won here, Tara." She kisses him, slow and full. When she pulled back, Zuko's breath was harder than before, "I didn't know fire made you so… hot." As the steam began to dissipate, Katara was on her feet and pulling him inside, "I'll show you how hot it can get."


	2. Euphoria

There were good days and bad days in their relationship, but there were some days when it was pure joy. On their first date, Zuko tried to show off by juggling and spilled dumplings, a bag of fire flakes, and moon peach pudding on his lap. He was pretty upset, until he saw Katara laughing. Her smile made him relax. Zuko took her to the theatre and showed her Love Amongst the Dragons. Together they made fun of the terrible acting skills, but Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulders during the end scene as Katara started to cry. When he walked her back to her apartment that night, it was Katara's turn to be shy. She coyly kicked at the dirt on the ground, unwilling to go inside. Zuko placed a finger under her chin, pulling her eyes up to his. He leaned down close enough for his breath to brush her lips and Katara leaned into the kiss. They both smiled for the next week.

Two years after they'd been dating steadily, Katara knew something was up when she walked into the dining hall of the palace and found no servants, but a candle lit dinner set. Zuko stood stiffly and pulled her chair out for her. All of her favorite foods were there, even the ones Zuko didn't like. Katara took one bite of the sea prunes and had to hold back her face. She asked where the chef had gotten his recipe and Zuko blushed and said he had cooked everything himself. Katara took another horrible bite, but she smiled and ate everything anyways. Katara started to get suspicious, especially with the odd way Zuko cleared his throat to speak, but looked away abruptly. When Katara asked what was going on, he took her by the hand and pulled her into the gardens. Katara crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, Zuko getting even more nervous. He opened his mouth and shook his head, sinking down onto one knee, "I wanted everything to be perfect." Katara huffed, "Perfect for what?" Zuko pulled out a small, blue and red necklace, "For this. Katara, will you marry me?" She covered her mouth and tackled Zuko into the dirt, kissing him. When she pulled back and began to pull on the necklace, he sat up rubbing his head, "So is that a yes?"

Months later, Zuko shuffled impatiently at the altar waiting for the procession to start. He turned to ask the sage when it was supposed to begin, and the tsungi horn began to play. He turned and felt his jaw drop. Katara was walking towards him, swathed in blue and white robes, a gold crown placed on her topknot. Hakoda placed her hand in his and Zuko could barely pay any attention to the ceremony. When the sage pronounced them as one, Zuko couldn't help but cup her face and kiss her right then, tears sparking his eyes. He supposed later on he had something to do with that tradition beginning. Katara later confided to him that she had to hold onto her father to keep from running to his side. They both were full of bliss as they clasped hands and went into the world as one.

Though there were many occasions where they were filled to the brim with glee, Zuko and Katara both agreed their happiest moment was when their daughter was born. Zuko held Katara and Honora close and knew this was what his life had led to, this singular moment. His daughter had his golden eyes and Katara's hair, her complexion falling somewhere in-between. As he held her for the first time, when her small finger grabbed onto his, Zuko locked eyes with his wife and felt something rising from the pit of his stomach. Pure euphoria.


	3. Voices

Katara pulled back from Aang abruptly, a blush tainting her cheeks, "I'm sorry." Aang frowned at her sudden movement, "What? Why are you sorry?" He reached for her hand, but Katara pulled back, a hand pressed to her racing heart, "Aang… I can't… This isn't-it's not what I-this is all wrong." His forehead creased as he followed Katara into the corner she was pressing further into, "Katara, what do you mean?" Tears sparkled in her eyes, "I can't do this, Aang. That didn't feel right. I don't think I feel that way about you…" His lips trembled as he tried to keep composure, "Katara, no. Please, let me show you. I can make you fall in love with me, please let me try." Katara turned her head, fingers pressed tightly against her lips, "I'm sorry, Aang. I can't. Please, just go." He stayed where he was for just a moment before he turned and ran inside the tea shop.

Katara expected Sokka to come and find her, but instead it was Zuko, "Katara? What happened?" She shook her head, still trying to quell the tears. Zuko frowned and kicked a pebble on the ground, "Is there something I can do? I could get Sokka or Suki…?" Katara darted forward and grabbed onto his shirt and hiccuped against his chest, "I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do, it was all wrong." His hands pressed against her back and Zuko guided her away from the open balcony doors, "What do you mean? Are you sure you don't need Suki because she's right inside…" Katara brushed the tears from her eyes as she leaned against the railing, "He kissed me and it was all wrong. I thought that Aang was the one, you know?" Zuko didn't say a word, he just let his arm rest against hers on the rail. Katara nudged him, "I mean, I'm sure you realized at some point Mai was the one, so you had that moment. I thought this was mine with Aang, but-" "I never had a moment like that with Mai. I'm not sure who the one is really."

Katara looked up at Zuko and she noticed his troubled gaze, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Zuko closed his eyes, "No. It's okay. I know it won't last with Mai. She treats me differently. I think she knows I'm a different person, but she doesn't want to admit it." Katara places a hand on his arm, "You're right. You are different. You're better." Zuko looks down at her, his voice soft, "I never did think Aang was good enough for you. He was too much of a kid." Katara shifts her hand to Zuko's cheek, "I never thought Mai was…emotional enough for you. You're so full of, well, fire." He laughed and started to smile, "Oh yeah? You're pretty full of fire. Well, for a water bender." A blush painted her cheeks as Zuko heard Mai calling for him, "I'll be right in. Are you alright for now?" Katara looked over at him and nodded, her smile slipping away, "Yeah. For now." He walked away and stopped in the doorway, "If you ever need to talk to someone, a friend, I can help." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Of course."

Days later when Katara was passing by Zuko's room, she heard an argument rising. She watched as Mai stormed out and she entered silently, "Zuko?" He turned and Katara saw his face was red with anger, "Katara, what are you doing here?" She stepped over to him, "I was passing by. Is everything okay?" He shook his head, his features remaining impassive, "I guess you were wrong, Mai did have some fire in her. Too bad she only showed it to say she was leaving." Katara gasped, placing a hand on his arm, "What? Why?" He smirked, but his eyes curved down at the corners, "I was too different for her." Katara pulled him in for a hug, "You're not different to me, if that makes a difference." He squeezed her tight, "Yeah. It does."


	4. Gravity

Zuko visited his father and Azula long after the war. Azula was released from the institution and actually became one of his closest advisors. Ozai, however, never faltered or cracked under the questions from his son. What Zuko didn't know was that his wife knew about his secret meetings. When he came home after yet another pointless meeting with Ozai, his rage could no longer be contained. He raged, throwing papers and anything lying on his desk to the floor. He tossed picture frames and statuettes that came from friends to shatter on the tile.

Small pattering steps crossed to him quickly and he felt a cooling palm pressed to his cheek, "Zuko, calm down. Zuko, look at me. Come back to me." He opened his eyes and found Katara gazing up at him, her eyebrows creasing in between. He sighed heavily and Katara stood on tiptoes to pull him down to her, "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." She ran her long fingers through his ebony hair, looking at all of the damage. A few paperweights had snapped in half, others completely shattered.

Zuko pulled away and reached to begin gathering papers and Katara knelt beside him, helping. Her fingers grazed shattered glass and she brushed the papers aside to find a portrait of Iroh in ruins. Zuko's shuddering breath came from over her shoulder and Katara turned, "You're more like him than Ozai, Zuko. Iroh is more of a father than he could ever be." Zuko closed his eyes in silent defeat at her knowledge of his meetings. Katara kissed his forehead and pulled another picture, miraculously unscathed, from the pile, "You always have me." He took the frame from her hands and touched the glass, admiring their wedding portrait. He pulled Katara into his arms and sighed into her hair, "Thank you."


	5. Bound

The spirits always destined them to be together. During their early years, they were bound as enemies, destined to fight. The rules began to shift and they became equals, destined to assist the Avatar end the war. As time passed on, lines crossed and things blocked their paths, relationships and distance. It wasn't until five years after they met, when lines were free and and unattached, did they even sense the slightest kindling of a spark. Zuko was the first to realize, as he saw Katara walk freely through the palace halls and an unbinding thought popped into his head, "Imagine walking along side her, our hands entwined." He tried to shake the newly forming feelings (were they new feelings?), and enjoyed the time his friends spent with him.

On the last day they all were in the palace, Zuko walked up to Katara, saying goodbye, when he suddenly pulled her close, "Don't leave. Please. Just stay here… with me." Katara pulled back, wondering what got into him, and she saw the look in his eyes and found herself nodding, "Okay." Katara stayed with Zuko and searched to find that passion she found in his eyes. Before she could realize it, she found herself falling for him. The way his smile touched his eyes, the way his laugh rumbled deep in his chest, how he always made time to see her during the day, all the times he tried to impress her with jokes and stories-only to forget the ending.

Katara walked into Zuko's study and his head lifted, a smile forming, "Tara, what are you doing in here?" She walked up to him and exhaled softly, "Something I think I should have done a long time ago." She placed a hand on each of his cheeks and pressed her lips to his own. He gasped against her, but stood to meet her, wrapping warm arms around her. When she pulled back, Zuko pulled Katara into his chest and sighed, "I think this is the way we are supposed to be." She nodded against him, "It just too us some time to get here."


	6. Whoops

Whoops! I totally dropped the ball here, guys. I'm so sorry, I had a family problem arise and this whole week flew away from me. I'm publishing the other two days now and I apologize for any inconveniences. Thanks!


	7. Soothe

Zuko watched the water flow freely down the rooftops and onto the pavement below. He stepped out into the onslaught and knew he would be yelled at for ruining his silk robes, but he couldn't help it. He pulled the crown out of his hair and watched rivulets run down the surface. Rain affected everything. Water affected everything. Katara affected him. He looked out to the bay and frowned, wishing she had stayed behind with him. Her tribe called for her, they needed her. But Zuko needed her. Anger filled Zuko and he slammed his fists against the railing, watching steam hiss against his palms. Water raced down his back, soothing him. He looked out once more and could feel the pull between them.

Katara sat somewhere beneath the ship's deck listening to the patter of rain. She watched her small fire crackle in the pit one of the crewman had started for her. She frowned as she looked over the letter her father sent her again. Some tribesman had a child who they believed to be a bender and they wanted Katara to come decide. Pakku had already told the man the child was a bender (it sent snow flying into his face, for La's sake), but they wanted her approval. She closed her eyes and saw Zuko's frown from when she told him she was leaving. She scooted closer to the fire and watched the flames dance for her. Her body relaxed, but her mind was in as much turmoil as the ocean. She stood up suddenly and walked on deck towards the captain, "Sir? Take me back to Caldera Bay. This isn't where I'm needed at the moment." The man looked at her through the onslaught of rain, "Master Katara, are you certain?" She looked back to where her heart was pulling her body to go, "Yes. I'm certain."


	8. Spark

He's not sure when it all really started. Maybe it was when he saw her for that first reunion after the war. Maybe it was at Uncle's tea shop when she had on that green dress that made him spill tea all over Mai's lap. Maybe it was when he jumped in front of the lightning for her because he couldn't imagine losing her. Maybe it was after they confronted Jon Rha and she cried in his arms. Maybe it was all the way back in Ba Sing Se when she offered to heal his scar. He's not sure which event it really was, but there was one day when Zuko felt a spark. Being a fire bender, Zuko knew flames, but there was nothing like the inferno that consumed him the way Katara did. He fumbled over simple statements and couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even Sokka began to notice it, and Sokka never noticed anything except for food.

After the third night of failed attempts of trying to catch her alone by the ponds in the royal palace, Zuko was near the end of his rope. He sat tossing breadcrumbs to the turtleducklings when they began to quack at someone else. He turned and saw Katara approaching him and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it, "Look, I really like you and I think we're meant for each other!" She freezes, almost as if she can't believe she said that, and her face flushes. Zuko stands up and Katara steps backwards, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Zuko takes her hand and Katara immediately stops, "I've been trying to tell you the same thing for days now." Zuko pulled her in quickly and kissed Katara, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders tightly. He felt flames engulf him from the inside and Zuko knew the spark had finally caught. When he pulled away, the look in Katara's eyes told him the same, it wasn't going to fade away.


End file.
